of oranges and bananas
by meepii
Summary: "By the end of the day, they always fall in love with each other again."/ lenrin / kinda oneshot collection / tumblr OTP thing
1. Day 1

_**a.n.: tumblr has this thing called the 30-day OTP thing. i want to try it because im a risk taker. i take one FTW.**_

_**Enjoy my randomness, darlings.**_

_OTP: lenrin_

_Day 1; Aug 31: holding hands._

"_Ish sho cold!_" Rin yelps as the winter wind breezes past her bare legs below her skirt.

"Damn it, Rin. It's below freezing and you decide to wear a dress; of all things in your closet, is that dress the only thing in there?—" Len scolds the blonde female while the latter flushes in embarrassment.

The pair are currently at the town square, where they decided to meet up for a date. Unfortunately, after walking a few steps from their meeting spot, Rin freezes. _Literally._

Rin's lips slowly bends downwards into a frown. "Well it's not my fault no one told me it's almost absolute zero!" Len's expression does not falter—"And plus...I wanted to look cute today."—and that's when Len loses it.

"Miku says whenever she goes on dates with Mikuo, she dresses in skirts and puts a lot of makeup. Then Mikuo says she looks, "adorably-adorable." I always wear shorts and pants on our dates so I thought if I wore a dress, you'll think I look pretty. I don't have any makeup, so I couldn't put that on but I thought a dress will be enough—" By now, tears flows freely down her cheeks while Rin is speaking incoherently.

Len, on the other hand, was as red as the cherry on top of Kaito's strawberry ice cream.

She dressed all up for _him_?

Being a gentleman and all, Len removes his scarf and wraps it around Rin's neck. Rin stops stuttering and starts hiccuping.

"L—Le—Len."

Without saying anything, Len takes his weeping girlfriend's hand in between his and breathes, his warm breath tickling her soft and silky skin.

Still a bit tear-stained, Rin giggles lightly onto the yellow scarf.

Even though she wasn't exactly getting frostbites on her hands—it became really warm.

_**a.n.: not good. very cliché.**_

_**heh. rin and len arent holding hands but len is holding...rin's hand.**_

_**hahaha**_


	2. Day 2

_OTP: lenrin_

_Day 2; Sept 1: cuddling somewhere._

"Hey, have you guys seen Rin?" Gakupo looks up from cooking his barbecue at the young green-haired female.

"I believe I haven't," Luka says, holding a plate of uncooked meat to give to her boyfriend. "Actually, I haven't seen Len either. Where can they be?"

Today is Labor Day and everyone, including Rin and Len, were at Gakupo's place for barbecue.

"Maybe they're doin' somethin' _naughty_ together," Mikuo suggests wiggling his eyebrow as Kaito hits him with a fork.

_Where can they be?_ Gumi thinks.

"GUYS! GUYS! GUU_IIIIYSSS_. GUESS WHAT I SAW. OH EM GEE. IT WAS—AHH." Miku says breathlessly.

"Wha?"

"Rin and Len—Rin and Len!"

"They did something naughty, didn't they?" Kaito hits him again.

"What? No!" Miku glares shamefully at her boyfriend before freaking out once again. "Rin and Len. They—they—"

"Just tell us, idiot," Meiko says, half-drunk.

"Ahh. But I can't. I'll show you guys! It'll be cuter that way! Follow me!"

Everyone, including Gakupo—who is a brave samurai believing that the meat won't burn in his absence, followed the tealette.

"Okay guys. We have to whisper beyond this point," Miku points towards the couch.

Using their Super Mutant Ninja Turtle karate skills, they successfully hide behind the couch.

The T.V. is turned on but no one is watching it. Rin is sitting on Len's lap, her eyes closed and her chest rising up and down slowly. Len's arms are around his girlfriend's protectively and his head is on top of hers—and he, too, is asleep.

"AWWW." Everyone says in unison.

Rin's mouth opens a bit to yawn before she leans on Len's chest a bit more while the latter digs his head deeper into his counterpart's hair.

After a few minutes of silence—"Guys. We should go before they wake up," Luka whisper-shouts and everyone shakes their heads in response.

"I love you, Rin," the small whisper is slightly muffled in hair, but is still audible.

"I love you, too."

_**a.n.: oh look at me! cliché everywhere! throw it everywhere!**_


End file.
